


The Mixer

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: Destiny ensues when Dean and Cas cross paths at a Heaven/Hell mixer in Purgatory.





	The Mixer

Purgatory had been holding a Heaven/Hell Mixer just to ensure things never got boring. The new arrivals to the realm served as perfect Tinder fodder for most of the annual visitors who traveled from both north and south for a night of sex and violence, or both depending on individual tastes. 

Benny LaFitte, was a New Orleans vampire who’d established his dominance over the realm in record time. He’d surprised everyone by turning down a favored position in Hell to remain top dog simply because in his experience, it was the purest place around. The night was young, yet he was waiting for the only tourist from the north he could stand to converse with for the entire night. Castiel was well...not your average angel. He didn't get all high and mighty or judgemental when you absentmindedly mentioned wanting to gut and drain the King of Hell, for no particular reason whatsoever.

“Benjamin, the year seems to have been kind” Castiel smiled as he popped in from seemingly nowhere and shook the vampires hand.

“Cas, it's Benny...for the umpteenth time brutha. How ya been?” the vampire pleasantly replied.

Castiel rolled his eyes, insinuating his celestial family was still doing their best to drive him insane. 

“Still fighting the good fight though obviously. Seen any of the fresh meat yet? Heard a few of them are real live ones, might actually nab me some intelligent nookie tonight” Benny sounded hopeful.

“Not likely, and no I haven't yet had a chance to scout the evenings potentials. You know I usually find them tiresome. I count myself lucky to have your humor and enthusiasm for the duration of this event.”

“I can drink to that angel” Benny cheered and clinked his blood goblet to Castiel’s beer bottle. Another reason Benny found the angel's presence enjoyable was because he partook of the food and drink he offered, when his other family members turned up their noses at it.

A group of new arrivals were being shuffled into the arboreal clearing and Benny dropped his head and turned slightly to hide his face. “Oooh boy, you see that fella there with the green eyes...saw him earlier when they brought in the days catch. Recognized right away I might have the authority to set him loose, clingy that one. Awh no, he’s already clamorin’ for attention. Can ya take one for the team t’nite Cas? I don't mind interested, I just don't do desperate. Please?”

“You can’t just be honest? I mean, you do run this place, you didn't get where you're at by asking nicely. Why not tell him how things are?”

“I’m in no mood, Meg’s off with Ruby t’nite and even though I told her I don’t mind she spends her annual Hall Pass with a demon, that girl gives me the shivers. I don't want emotion tonight, no..attachments. That boy has long term and complicated written all over him.”

“Ugh...you're lucky I’m only here for the night and I like you.” 

“Much obliged brutha. Now if you’ll excuse me...I see a brunette with a look of Hell in her eyes for me” he smirked and sauntered off.

Castiel made good on his promises, he wasn’t exactly in the mood for human companionship at the moment, but something about the guy Benny had pointed out had him curious. He had fear in him, most souls did upon entering Purgatory. Yet he also had a ferocity and stubbornness. He surmised Benny might've misjudged and perhaps his plight might be at least worth a listen. What else was he going to do for the night? It was either listen to his brothers snobbery, watch demons fight and cannibalize each other, or suffer a Hell bitch in heat who needed a cuddle. He’d take the green eyed wonder who wanted to chat.

Strolling on up he introduced himself to the man in chains. “Good evening. I’m Castiel, you are?”

The guys eyes grew the size of saucers. He’d had the day from Hell fighting the biggest Dick leviathan and in the process of killing him he’d managed to lose his own life. Slicing and dicing his way through the day wasn’t a walk in the park, but he thought he’d been holding his own until a few hellhounds had herded him and a few dozen others into a rigged clearing. He certainly wasn’t expecting anyone in this shit show of a party to approach him with pleasantries. 

“Dean, Dean Winchester. Hey can you get that guy over here? The guy who was talking to you before, kinda have a thing for accents and uh..figured if I did him a few favors, well he seemed the type who has some clout around these parts and could maybe get me topside again.”

The angel could tell he had no such designs on Benny, he was working the system any way he could to get out of there. Admiring his dedication he explained his friend wouldn't be engaging him any time soon. “He’s unavailable. Indisposed, if you will. How can I be of assistance?” Cas kindly asked.

Dean had been hunted, attacked, and nearly killed from the second he arrived, so why was this...whatever the heck he is, being so nice to him?

“Who are you?” Dean asked, beginning to get irritated.

“Castiel.”

“Lemme rephrase. What are you?!”

“An angel of the Lord.”

Just then a pack of werewolves descended on the crowd. The howls were deafening and it was clear the guests were not expecting to defend their lives on this night, the panic and fear were palpable. Castiel always assumed shit could go south, hadn't expected it to be literally going to the dogs on this night but was thankful for his own foresight. He had full mojo and more than one blade hidden within his trenchcoat. 

“Give me a weapon, please!!!!” Dean implored, fury burning inside.

Something about the way he immediately went into fight, not flight mode like the rest of the motley crew he was brought in with spoke to Castiel. He broke his cuffs and handed him a spare blade. What he and the rest of the party saw next blew them away. This man obliterated the pack of wolves almost single handedly, and continued to fight anyone in between himself and his search for the way home. He was covered in blood and didn't give a damn, he just didn’t quit until he realized the majority of souls left were frozen, stunned, and not too keen on stopping him.

When things calmed down and it was determined the threat had been neutralized, Castiel heard Benny right behind him say, “I’ll be damned, I sure pegged him wrong.”

“So Jack, that's when Castiel, Angel of the Lord walked right up to your dear old Pops and said 'I’m the one who will grip you tight and raise you from perdition, because you deserve to be saved.’ “ Dean explained.

“I always wondered how you two got together” Jack asked, with amusement.

“Don’t think I didn’t try to steal Dean right from under your father's nose boy” Benny said, taking another delicious swig of his pint-size blood bag.

“How could I have eyes for anyone else? It was love at first slaughter, Dean was the one Benjamin…I wouldn’t let him go even for you” Cas gave him a light hearted wink.

“Had a death grip on me for sure, got the scar to prove it. Pfft, Benny you thought I was clingy...yeah right” Dean laughed, “fifteen years later and here we are...a bunker full of family, and friends from low places that like to call on us every now and then. I’d say we’ve got it made.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a facebook prompt from the Destiel NaNoWriMo page. Lots of fun!


End file.
